Acting like fools bad title, I know!
by MarauderRaven
Summary: I dont like this anymore, I think I'm gonna delete it. let me know if you want me to continue. AS if. God I suck! hangs herself
1. Improvement indeedagainbad title

The story of me and Oliver Wood. This takes place in Wood's 5th year(  
  
I was stunned. I would have stood there, staring at him for the rest of the ride, if it wasn't for my friend, Alice. She saw my jaw drop to the floor, and told me before anyone could notice besides her. She dragged me into one of the compartments of the Hogwarts express, giggling like mad (AN thanks for that one Krizzy!)  
  
"You can't just stand there, staring at him like that! If one of the slytherins saw you, they would mock you to death!" she said, laughing, half serious, half mocking me. I blushed over the fact that I had been so obvious.  
  
The last time I saw Oliver Wood, He had been about 1.70m high, his hair looked as he had cut it in his sleep, and he...I wouldn't call him, chubby, but he didn't have a sixpac either...  
  
Now... he was, saying it straight: gorgeous! His hair had grown, so it hanged sort of handsomely laidback into his face (as Sirius in book 5. damn, you caught me :P). It was not only his hair that had grown, but his whole body. I guessed he was about 1.80 now, a perfect height in my eyes.. His face had matured also. In short: he had gone from cute to hot.  
  
Alice snapped me out of my daydreams, saying:  
  
"You know he has had a crush on you for ages, Joanie!"  
  
"Had, yeah" I said darkly.  
  
"Why so sad?" she asked. "You're not in love with him or something, not already?" I blushed. (AN: I know she blushes a lot, she is very much alike me :P)  
  
"You're hopeless!" she muttered. "You can't seriously be in love with him, just because he has turned good looking over the summer?"  
  
At the end of the last sentence, our other friend. Krizzy came into our compartment.  
  
"Hi girls!" She said, hugging us both.  
  
Krizzy had been one of my best friends since our first year. She had shoulder long, ash-blonde hair, which always whirled around her head, making her look even more mysterious then she did in the first place. She was tall and slim, with an elegant, long neck. She had kind of the ballerina type of body, but she was very strong, I knew that well after our many playfights.  
  
I always envied her combination of grace and strength, but when I told her that, or that she had beautiful hair or something like that, she always laughed it away. That is probably the only negative side about her. She thought of herself as ugly. She was sertenly not! If she only knew how many guys who would die to go out with her! They tried for a wile though, but every time someone asked her out, she freaked, started to yell at them, accusing them for mocking her and asked them who had paid them to ask her out, so hardly anyone dared anymore. "Wazzup?" she asked casually, as always.  
  
"Joanie is in love." Alice blurted, as always. She sucked at keeping secrets. "AGAIN!"  
  
"Who's the 'lucky' one? " Krizzy asked, a playful tone in her voice. We had always been like that, teasing each other a bit, just for fun, no one took offence.  
  
"It's Wood" Alice said. It annoyed me a bit that she just blurted it all out, but then again, that was just her way.  
  
"He has gotten a bit better since last year, I must admit that" Krizzy said with a smirk.  
  
We discussed who had seen who in summer, who had gotten hot, and who had not and stuff like that until someone figured out that it was time to change into our robes. Only a couple of minutes after, the trains stopped, and students flooded out.  
  
The first thing I saw when I entered the great hall, was two redheads leaping up to greet us. "Hi Fred, Hi George! I missed you!" I said, I really had missed them.  
  
"Hi girls, we've missed you tooooooo!" Fred said, pretending to cry from joy.  
  
Fred gave Krizzy a big hug, and George hugged me. He exaggerated a bit, and pretended that he had to bend down to his knees to get to me. "ha ha" I said. "I'm not that small!" alright, I was only 5.4 feet, but it was not like I was a dwarf or anything...  
  
We followed them to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Lee. He stood up a bit to fast, and spilled pumpkin juice all over his robes. We all laughed, well, except for Lee, who just stood there smiling sheepishly. Krizzy and I gave him a big hug, trying not to get too smeared with pumpkin juice, and all the others suddenly jumped upon us screaming grouphug!!!!!  
  
We ignored the people who stared at us and sat down.  
  
"How come you weren't on the train, Lee?" I asked.  
  
"I was already in Scotland for the holidays, so it would just take more time to go to London."  
  
"Oh,..." Krizzy said, and she would have said more if Dumbledore hadn't stood up, greeting us with the usual welcoming phrases, mentioning what was not allowed with a meaningful glance at our table, and asking us to tuck in...  
  
As he sat down and food appeared on the tables, I looked a couple of seats up on the Gryffindor table, meeting Oliver's eyes. I smiled at him . He smiled back his gorgeous smile and I felt as if my whole body was ticking. I looked down at the table again, blushing. Damn, I thought. Not again.  
  
Krizzy had noticed where I had looked and my blush, and she smiled teasingly ay me. "Don't you dare!" I whispered.  
  
"Oliver!" she yelled. My flush darkened.  
  
"Yeah?" he said with his adorable accent.  
  
"Would you come over here, please?" She said. "You're evil" I muttered under my breath. "Thank you, thank you! I know" she said, smiling as evil as she was at the moment.  
  
"What is it?" Wood said. I looked down, knowing that if I looked at him my cheeks would look like tomato soup. (AN: Dunno where I got that from. Tomato soup? I'm a raving loony. That, I know where came from. Its one of my favourite words!! Yey! Uhm, sorry... back to the story...)  
  
"Uhm, just wondered if you knew the password yet, since you are a prefect."  
  
"Why?" he said. Did I mention that he has an adorable accent?  
  
"We're full. We want to go up now."  
  
"But the feast just started!" he said, and looked at us as we where slightly disturbed. Though I'm not so sure that we're not.  
  
"Just give us the password!"  
  
"Alright then!" he said. "It's hippogriff tails" (AN: that was a really bad password!!!lol I'm so dumb) "Thanks" I said, smiling weekly at him.  
  
"you're welcome" he said, not returning my smile, just looking sceptically at us.  
  
"I'm still hungry you know!" I said after he had gone, but I really wasn't that hungry.  
  
"Fred, George?" She said to them in a low voice. "Nick some food up to the dormitories. We've gotta go."  
  
We went up to the common room and seated in the cosy chairs by the fire.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked  
  
"Just wanted you to talk to him, which you didn't do!"  
  
"It was really embarrassing!" I said. "He just looked at us like we where mad!"  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are" I said , laughing.  
  
"Let's prank someone then!" Krizzy said 


	2. Rum and Detention

Chapter two:

Thanks to you who reviewed. You that didn't: DO SO!

Also thanks to Krizzy, you're the best, you help me so much!

I wasn't going to update until I got another review, to punish you who liked my story and didn't review. Now I've got a total of 2 reviews from people who I don't know. Thanks!!! So now I'm working full speed here!

I just rea-read all the Hp books and I found out that Wood isn't that cute. He's such a Quiditch geek. But Joanie will change that and make him more sensitive. But he will never be all soft and mushy! Eww...

Answer to my fab reviewers:

Lady Aragorn: Oh!!! Thank you! That review just made my day! Sorry that you think the notes are distracting, I'll try to have less of them. I'm addicted, you see...

Just had to tell you how happy I where when I got the review! I got a mail, and I'm all like: Oh please, let that be a review and it was!!! Yay! We share obsessions by the way.

Irishdancer61790: thank you! Your review also made my day. Just had to tell you thanks and that you have such a beautiful name!

Concealed: Just got your review, thanks so much! I'm continuing! Thanksthanksthanks!

Sums it up: Joanie is madly in love with Oliver (not yet, now it's just a little crush, she hasn't really got to know him privately), her friends haven't got a clue why. Something is going on between Krizzy and Fred, but he's so thick he wouldn't recognise love if it danced naked in front of him with dobby's tea cosy on its head. Krizzy is stubborn as a Goblin. Joanie is a clumsy git at times. Alice is in love with Lee, but she's too shy, and she cares too much what people think... Lee is a freakin' mystery, but he's sweet. Just so you know.

If you hate drunk people in fics, this is not for you... but they won't do anything too stupid...

Chapter two: Detention and Rum

two weeks after school started

I walked down the corridor, frowning and muttering curses on Snape, that slimy old git.

It was only the second week of school, and I had already landed a full week of detentions with no other than Snape.

I didn't see or hear anything around me; I just pictured many cruel and painful deaths for Snape to suffer when I bumped into someone's chest.

I looked up into a pair of hazel brown eyes belonging to Oliver Wood.

"What's up?" He asked, looking strangely down at me.

"Got detention" I replied. "With Snape!"

"Oh" he said thickly. "I don't envy you..."

I smiled a weary smile.

"Er... Joanie?" He said after a little while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Er..." I answered, I kind off had, and it wasn't like him to ask that kind of question. "Nope, I haven't" I finally continued.

"Why haven't you talked to me then?" He asked.

"Uhm... Ijustdidn'tknowifyoukindawantedtotalktome" I blurted.

"What?" he said, raising his eyebrows

"Oh, never mind. I missed you in the holidays!" I said. Clever, Niwon, really clever .Blurt it all out...He's gonna think you like him. But you do. Stupid voice in stupid head shut up! (Yupp, Niwon is her last name. lame!)

"Oh, uhm, missed you too." He replied. I gave him a crushing hug. Boy, he smells good!

"Come on. Lets go up to the common room, its still a while before dinner." He said, looking slightly puzzled.

"Hippogriffs tail" I said. The portrait of the fat lady swung open.

When we walked trough the gap together, nearly getting stuck, Krizzy smirked evilly from her place by the fire. I frowned at her, and her smirk widened.

We sat down in a couch opposite her.

"Oh stop the smirking!" I growled. She didn't.

"We have deteeentiooooon..." I said.

"Yeah..."she said dreamily. "It was worth it"

Now I was smirking to.

"You did what?" Oliver said, laughing. "Poor chicken!"

The thing Fred, George, Lee, Krizzy and I had done to deserve a weeks worth of detention, was to jinx a chicken to constantly try to com up Flint's ass. Ok, it was rather childish, but bloody fun!

"It didn't work as we wanted it to, though. Flint tried to kill it, so we had to let it out." I said with a frown.

"He deserved it" Krizzy said, her mouth pursed and eyes narrowed. "He called me dollface"

After Detention

"Weee! Rum!" Krizzy yelled once we had returned to the common room.

Fred and George had thrown what they liked to call a drunk party or a succeeded prank party.

I sat down in a couch with Oliver. (AN: are you surprised? No? That's too bad, because this is MY fic! My own, my precious... Ok, I'll continue since you begged me. If you review. You will, right? Right? Ok. On with the story. Sorry L.A)

"Had fun with Snape?" He asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, the time of my life. Scraping dung of a floor can be soooo giving!" I replied sarcastically.

He laughed. His laughter was so sweet and free. I hadn't noticed before. Nor that his eyes were the exact same colour of chocolate. (AN: I'm sugar high. L.A; this will be the last.)

"Er... Joanie" He said, wrinkling his forehead and looking oddly down at me.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking."

"Ok..." he said, in a way that made me think that I should be in a mental institution instead of a school. "Care for a firewiskey?"

I accepted, promising to myself that I wouldn't have too many, as I get kind of slutty when drunk.

We sat there, talking about this and that until I had one, two three, four or five to many drinks.

Krizzy and I leapt up on the nearest table, dancing and singing a Norwegian song:

"Jeg ekke full jeg er beautifull!" (It means I'm not drunk, I am beautidrunk. Silly song:P )

People laughed and cheered.

I didn't jump down until Krizzy fell. I didn't really bother more with it, since she landed right on top of Fred, behind a couch.

I sat down in the same couch as last time. Oliver was still sitting there, looking oddly at me.

I was quite drunk, but I understood that he wasn't. "You can't sing" he finally said.

"That wasn't nice!" I said, playing hurt and trying to get to my feet. I didn't make it and fell backwards, right into Oliver's lap. I think that was when I fell asleep.

When I finally woke up, it was very light, even with my eyes closed.

I opened them, and had to stop myself from screaming. Oliver's head was only a few inches away from mine! I couldn't remember much from last night, but I had a vague idea that I made an ass out of myself and something about Krizzy and Fred.

I stood up when I heard someone grunting behind a couch a couple of feet away.

I went over and saw Krizzy lying with her head on Fred's shoulder.

If there is such a thing, I kicked Fred gently in the ass. That woke him up, and he groaned right into Krizzy's ear.

Oliver's POV

I was already awake when Joanie got up. I didn't want to wake her; she looked so sweet and peaceful when she was asleep, like she was a little child without a worry in the world.

Her chocolate-brown hair flowed around her head, making her skin look even more pale than usual.

Our heads were only inches apart, so close I could have counted her eyelashes. I was wondering if she'd remember what had happened when her eyes started to open. I quickly close mine and let my head rest on my chest.

I felt her body flinch, probably when she saw where she was, and sighed inwardly. She would probably dread to be in the same room as me after this.

She got up carefully, trying not to wake me up. Then I fell asleep for real.

Krizzy's POV

"What the...?" I said, awoken from a grown in my ear. "er... Joanie, what exactly happened? Do you remember?"

Joanie shook her head, smirking.

"Fred, do you r... FRED!" I screamed when I realised that my head was on his shoulder. I quickly removed it and went back to my yelling.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU hmmf!" My screams where muted by Joanie's hand.

"Come on." She said, taking my hand and dragging me to my feet.

I followed her up the stairs to the dormitories, after looking down at Fred, who looked as confused as I felt, constantly muttering things like:

"Sleeping", "My poor head" "Fred" and "eww".

"I didn't do... anything?" I asked Joanie after we where safely out of hearing range

"Depends..."she said with a smirk. "What you count as 'doing'?"

"Just tell me what happened!" I shot back irritatedly.

"You...." She dragged it out. "made..."

"Oh no, I don't like this..."

"Out..." she continued, smirking like hell. "With Fred" The last two words she said quickly, covering her head with her arms.

"I DID NOT!" I yelled.

"You did."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did nooooooooot!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't have. No way.

"You did." She said calmly. "Apparently behind our _lovely _couch._"_

"You are so evil._" _I said. Usually, that sentence was reserved for Joanie and Alice.

"I know, and I'm proud of it!" She replied with a little bow.

"Face it Krizzy. You did. He probably doesn't remember anything either, so it's not so bad" Joanie said, a little more understanding now.

Nobody's POV

Krizzy came down the stairs, singing: "Well, it's true that we love one another...", but stopped when she spotted Fred sitting in a chair, looking awkwardly at her, and when people screamed: "Shut up, my poor head...".

"Er... Uhm..." She started, trying to come up with something to say.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Fred finally asked, breaking the tension.

"Not much" Krizzy said, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing happened, right?" Fred said anxiously, looking like he was up to get a stroke in the head.

"Er.. We kinda... " Krizzy started.

"Kinda what?" Fred asked.

"Made out" Krizzy said in a very low voice, still not meeting his eyes.

"Shit..."he said, biting his lip. It made him look really cute, but Krizzy dismissed the thought as quickly as it came.

"Ok, we where drunk. Shit happens. Let's just forget it and continue to be friends, allright?" Krizzy said, regaining control.

"Yeah." He answered firmly. "We where just drunk, after all."

"Great." Krizzy said, smiling.

Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, Krizzy, Alice and I walked down the main street of Hogsmead, chatting about the party.

When we came down to Zonko's, Fred, George and Lee disappeared muttering something about 'best Halloween prank ever...'

The rest of us walked further down, to The Three Broomsticks.

We sat down in a booth in the corner and drank our Butterbeers.

"I almost forgot Halloween was coming up." Oliver said.

I snorted into my Butterbeer. He had talked about the party they were going to have since forever. Ok, since today.

"I'm looking forward to the party" Alice said. I snorted again, she was always very careful not to let anyone think she had strong emotions about anything. I knew for a fact that she was dying for Halloween to come, so she could spend some more time with Lee.

"Yeah!" Krizzy said. "It'll bee the best party ever!"

"Are we going to have costumes, or are we a bit too old for that?" Alice asked.

"I'm never growing up, that's for sure, so I'm definitively having a costume." I said.

"If you are, then shouldn't you buy one?" Oliver asked.

That made sense, so fifteen minutes later, all of us met up again, outside Zonko's, carrying big shopping bags filled with joke stuff and costumes....

Author's bull: Ok, this was a shitty end to the chapter, but I had to end it there, said the mad Goblin in my head. You guys who reviewed the last chappie, thanks so much, but I only got three reviews from people I don't know.... That's very few. L.A ,Concealed and Irishdancer... muah! You are the best! Oh, by the way, let's say Oliver was just prefect that one day. Of course Percy (that git) is!

So press the lovely, square blue button, you know you want to....

**Coming up on Acting like Fools:**

_Someone gets their nose broken_

_Someone arranges kind of a date_

_Someone talks bull_

_Someone makes a speech_

_We meat Harry!!!_


	3. totiredtocomeupwithnicetitle,youmakeone

AN: Look, I'm really sorry I haven't updated for 100years. But I am now.

Reasons: 1: I felt guilty

2: I hate when the stories I like never update.

3: Krizzy would sell my kidneys on e-bay if I didn't...

Hahahaha! I'm laughing because I read the last chappie. I write like a two year old... haha... MEAT Harry? I'm stupid... kjøtte Harry... yes indeed. Thanks for noticing...Okay... here goes.

"Not seven in the morning!" I yelled. "Are you stark raving?"

"I guess so then." Oliver replied with a shrug. "We've got to practise, you know! We're playing Slytherin next!"

"But not at seven!" I whined, and gave him the puppy dog-eyes.

"Don't puppy dog me! I've already booked the pitch." Oliver said.

I stuck out my tongue at him, when Krizzy came down the stairs.

"Hey, when's practise?" She asked.

"At SEVEN!" I answered for him, very loudly.

Oliver quickly left, just in time to miss Krizzy's "What the fuck?"

We walked down to the great hall for dinner, talking about evil Wood and our genius

Halloween costumes, when we ran into Fred, George and Lee.

"Where have you guys been?" Krizzy asked.

I was already halfway to the Gryffindor table, since I, as usual, was far inside one of my daydreams.

"You'll see." George answered, smirking.

They followed me into the hall, and sat down with Oliver and me.

Lee and George were discussing their Halloween costumes, Fred and Krizzy argued which was the better drink; rum or firewiskey.

Oliver and I sat at the end of the table, both trying to come up with something to say.

"So..." he finally said. "She's still mad at me, then?"

"I guess so... " I answered. Awkward silence

"When's the match?" I asked just to have something to say.

"The weekend after this one."

"Riiiiiiiight..." Awkward silence

Oliver stared out into nothingness, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I decided to give it one more try.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Hm, sorry." He said, spacing back to himself.

"What are you going as on the halloweenparty?"

"Not telling. So I'm Oliver now, ey? You always called me Wood. " He answered, smiling.

I didn't have an answer for that, just sticking my tongue out at him. "But tell me and I'll tell you."

"I'm going as Dracula, you know, like a classical vampire" He finally said.

"What??? I'm going as a lady vampire!!!" I said loudly, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Okay. You wanna go together then, since we match?"

I smiled. I wanted to yell yayness!, but instead I grinned broader and said;

"Okay"

Krizzy noticed my huge grin though.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked with that teasing smirk of hers.

"Sugar high, I guess" Oliver said with a glance at the bottom of my teacup, which had several centimetres of sugar in it. (AN: plumbo!!!!!! Ok. Sorry. Never ever inside humour again.)

I had a tendency of doing that, and being extremely hyper afterwards...

She laughed, and we kept on chatting until someone, probably Alice said that if we were going to be up at 6 the next day, and get some homework done, we should probably head to the tower.

We listened to sense (for once), and followed her up.

I sat down with George, Alice and Lee; Krizzy had already copied off someone else, Oliver was 'on schedule' as he put it, and Fred was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and pulled out my quill, the potions book and a long piece of parchment. I didn't really want to do Snape's yucky essay, so I stared at my quill for a while, bringing back old memories.

The quill was made from a raven's feather, and I got it from my muggle parents the first time I was in diagonally. I didn't like it when I got it though; because I wanted a pet instead. bought one anyway though, I can be very stubborn. I saved all my pocket money until the summer before my 2. year. Then I asked my parents permission again. They said no. Then1 I went and bought a beautiful raven called Morgaine.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Lee waved his hand in my face saying : "earth to Joanie... is there anybody in there?"

"uh, yeah, Snape's lousy essay. Sorry."

We weren't done with the essay until twelve, and I was incredibly sleepy.

I didn't want to follow the others up to the dormitories just jet, so I sat down in a chair by the fire, staring into the flames.

I must have done so for quite a while, because I fell asleep, and when I woke up, the flames had gone out and the room was empty.

I stood up, but my legs where so heavy it was hard to walk, so I lied down again, to tired to go all the way up to bed.

I woke up the next morning by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Whaaaaaaaaat??" I said groggily. "Let me sleep, twat."

"Wake up, Joanie. Its half past." evil person said. I looked opened my eyes to see Oliver standing over me, smiling.

"Go away!"

"Come on, twat" He said with an extremely irritating 'hello sunshine' grin. I lifted my body up about one inch before I dropped down again and turned my back to him. He wrapped his hands around my waist and carefully lifted me up to my feet.

I smiled and went up the stairs to change. I wondered if he really was sweet, only I hadn't noticed, or if he just was sometimes without meaning it.

I changed quickly and hurried down the stairs and out to the grounds. The heavy raindrops pounded down on my head.

"Shit" I growled and ran the last bit down to the pitch.

A/N: Dumdududum! There you go!:D haha, guess what's going to happen in the next chappie? (Krizzy and Melwin already know... Don't tell! Can't wait until I get to the place where you guys don't know what's going to happen :P...)

Ideas are very welcome... Sorry for not updating for so long. If you have an opinion about my fic, please let me know. Cookie points for you......

Yeah, and sorry about the space between the lines (or whatever it's called), my computer hates me...:


End file.
